


Unwarranted

by afriendtosell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afriendtosell/pseuds/afriendtosell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has no idea why Weiss is so mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwarranted

**Author's Note:**

> Quick idea I had that I wanted to write out. Ruby x Domineering Weiss.

“No one needs to see your shame, Yang.”

“Huh?”

“Your–for god’s sake, cover up your neck.”

“…Weiss what are you talking about.”

“It’s indecent.”

“Heh, well–you should see the other guy!”

xxx

“Dammit, Ruby!”

She sits up like a gun’s gone off, ramrod straight and ready for anything even before the door flies open and reveals one-hundred pounds of Purely Pissed Off Ice Princess. The fact that Weiss is angry doesn’t really phase her anymore–what didn’t tick her off on the daily, after all?–but something about  _this_ particular scene seems off somehow.

“You freaking hoodlum! How dare you do this to me?”

Ah, yeah: the cursing. Or really whatever amounts to cursing in the Schnee household–even with Yang as terrible influence Numero Uno, Weiss still hasn’t quite got the hang of dropping big words for small ones. Ruby watches her slam the door behind her before getting up to her feet. "It’s, ah–good to see you too, Weiss?“

"Oh, don’t good-to-freaking-see-me-Weiss anything, Ruby Rose!” the ivory-haired girl shoots back, cutting the air in front of her with a delicate hand not quite unlike an executioner’s axe. “You–You–You deviant! Pervert! How am I ever going to live down what you did to me?”

Um. Well. That was unexpected. Ruby puts her hands up in a placating gesture, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “What I did to who now with what huh?”

Weiss stamps her foot, the floor nearly cracking beneath her heel. “Don’t play coy with me!" 

"Weiss, um. Not for nothing, but are you confusing me with someone that speaks crazy person?”

It’s as if a bomb goes off, a nuclear explosion shoved into one room and here at the epicenter is Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, one full-on ready to combust and the other wondering what the hell she’s done to suffer through yet another Schnee-Class Harangue. Only, instead of Weiss lecturing her, the petite girl reaches up to the top button of her jacket, undoes it, and then  _pulls_ to the right.

“This, you ignoramus! This! And I have a ball to attend in two days–how will I ever live this down?”

And there, nestled haphazard at the junction of her jaw and the gentle slope of her neck was the most bizarre thing Ruby had ever seen. “Is that…?” A bruise. Reddish and slightly purple at the edges, but a bruise nonetheless. And not a  _huge_  one; more of a nip, like someone had–oh.  _Oh_.

“Oh. Um. Wow.”

“Is that _all_ you’ve got to say for yourself?”

She honestly doesn’t know what to say, let alone anything competent enough to extricate herself from the avalanche of rage heading her way. Weiss is mad–not to the degree that Ruby knows she won’t be talking to her for several days, but it’s an anger that will make the immediate next few hours a little. Well.  _Cold_ between the two of them.

“I’m sorry?” she offers up, trying not to sound too lost. (Part of her might even be a little proud, in a weird way.) “I mean, if it makes you feel any better: it wasn’t exactly what I had planned…?”

Weiss narrows her eyes. “Ruby. Why do you think I’m mad?”

And boy, doesn't  _that_  catch her off-guard. “Er. Because I’ve ruined your reputation with my furious lovemaking skills?”

That earns her a flicked nose and the sound of a buzzer. "Guess again,“ but the way she says it, hmmm–and why’s she so close all of a sudden?

"You’re…mad at me…” Ruby starts, the words catching in her throat as Weiss kills the distance between them, long legs carrying her across the room in three quick steps. 

“I’m mad at you,” Weiss repeats, the hint of a smirk playing at the edge of her lips. Ruby  _almost_ backs away, but the hand suddenly at the small of her back boxes her in.

“You’re–mad at me,” she says a third time, swallowing as Weiss pulls her close. As her free hand slides into the back pocket of her jeans, fingers spreading. “Because–because I…?”

“Because…” and there’s lips at her ear and fingers sliding beneath her shirt, finger reaching up and up, climbing her ribcage spider-like. A whisper of: “Tell me why I’m angry, Ruby,” that sounds half-like: “Tell me how to  _fuck_  you, Ruby,” but no no no–that couldn’t be Weiss; that would never be Weiss, not Weiss who’s prim and proper, all caps, all straight-laced and, and Weiss-like. Never her.

“Because I…kissed you last night? And, uh–other stuff? You’re gonna have to help me oooooooo _uch_!” she tries, and the offer earns her a bitten ear and a scratch down the flat plane of her stomach. When she hisses, Weiss only digs in harder.

“Try. Again.”

But her mind is such a jumble, such a mess of what the hell is even going on here and  _oh man this is so rad_ that all that comes out is a tight, quick groan. She barely even feels herself fall back onto the bed, Weiss straddling her as if she were some kind of–some kind of  _prize horse_ to be ridden into the ground.

Wait, what.

“Weiss, what are you even–”

Lips crush the rest of her sentence out of existence, Weiss apparently in no mood to continue whatever game she had in mind. When she can come up for air, Ruby can only blink; there’s no way this is the same girl who two weeks ago couldn’t even hold hands  _in the sanctity of their own room_. No way.

“Okay, let me just say–yeah, this whole new you is great and all, but will you tell me what’s going on? You’re acting crazy,” she breathes, heart beating nearly in her throat. “First you come in guns blazing, and now–”

The finger to her lips is only slightly insulting. "For your rude behavior, Ruby Rose: you are going to be punished.“ Weiss states, and the line is so bad Ruby almost laughs–to her credit, she doesn’t. And Weiss continues: "Because when you  _mark_ someone as you did, there are going to be consequences. I am a Schnee–do you know what that means?”

“Er. You’re crazy rich?”

Another flick to the nose.

“Yes, obviously. But it also means I am not one to be  _conquered.”_

And suddenly, it all clicks.

xxx

Yang doesn’t exactly understand why Ruby asks Blake about places to buy scarves up until the night they both have laundry duty together.

She only  _sort of_  high-fives Weiss for it later on.


End file.
